


Drobná paralela by tu byla

by Aileeah



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, watching Star Trek
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: John, Sherlock a trocha neškodné televizní Star Trekové zábavy. Tedy neškodné do chvíle, kdy se začnou podezřele množit názory, že drobná paralela by tu byla... Což je samozřejmě úplná pitomost. Nebo ne?





	Drobná paralela by tu byla

**Author's Note:**

> Další povídka, která mi dala zabrat a metamorfovala v něco úplně jiného, než bylo původně v plánu. Potvora. Inspirováno překvapivým postřehem, jak moc jsou si moje dvě nejoblíbenější dvojice podobné...
> 
> Tak ať se líbí!

„To jako vážně, Johne?“ ryk televizního zápasu přeruší Sherlockův hlas stříkající sarkasmem. „Pes s tykadlama? Papundekl, co sotva drží pohromadě, a herci, co neumí hrát? Tohle jsou ty tvoje klenoty science fiction?“

„Je to klasika,“ brání se John. „Co chceš od šedesátých let. Neřeš kulisy a soustřeď se na myšlenku. Uvidíš, že je na svoji dobu neuvěřitelně odvážná, když si vezmeš…“

„Obtloustlý strýc s roztrhanou uniformou mrská šutry po gumovém ještěrovi,“ přeruší ho Sherlock. „Opravdu strhující myšlenka. A přicmrduje mu k tomu zmalovaný týpek, který má údajně zelenou krev, ale rty z nějakýho zahadnýho důvodu červené. Jo, dává to dokonalý smysl.“

„Víš co?“ namíchne se  John, „Když se ti to nelíbí, tak si běž. Třeba odpalovat oční bulvy do mikrovlnky nebo tak něco. Dělej si, co chceš, ale dneska mám ovladač já - a já se koukám na Star Trek!“ Hbitě ovladač odstraní ze Sherlockova dosahu a pohodlně se na gauči natáhne.

Sherlock otráveně vzdychne, ale neprojeví nejmenší tendenci vstát, ani když do něj John nohama nevybíravě šťouchne. „Nedivím se, že tě každá ženská nechala, jestli jim po večerech pouštíš tohle,“ utrousí alespoň jedovatě a vydobyde si místo i pro svoje dlouhé nohy.

John nehne ani brvou: „No, ty seš zrovna ten pravej, kterej by mi měl radit, co dělat po večerech se ženskýma,“ kontruje nevzrušeně. „A už konečně sklapni, teď přijde scéna, kdy Kirk a Spock…“

Sherlock sklapne. Dívá se s Johnem dál, přičemž si dává velký pozor, aby si udržel patřičně trpitelský výraz. Raději by si překousnul jazyk, než by připustil, že se vlastně docela dobře baví. Tím spíš, že celou dobu Johna po očku pozoruje. Jeho uvolněné, spokojené rysy, jeho dlaně složené v klíně, jeho natažené nohy, které se nepatrně dotýkají Sherlockových…

U dalšího dílu už jsou na gauči poskládaní tak, že se o sebe přímo opírají, a Sherlock si potichu vychutnává teplo, které z Johnova těla vyzařuje. Vpíjí se do jeho prochladlé kůže, zahřívá ledová chodidla a pomalu prostupuje výš až ke studeným kolenům. A kromě fyzického tepla z Johna sálá ještě jiné, hůř uchopitelné, teplo domácí pohody a poklidného štěstí. Detektiv se k němu mimoděk přitiskne ještě trochu pevněji a slastně přivře oči. Je mu dobře.

Sžíravých komentářů se ovšem na dlouho nezdrží a brzy podrobí pečlivému rozboru a vášnivé kritice postavy, zápletku, kulisy i herce, přičemž John je stejně vášnivě hájí. Za okny fičí ledový vítr a panuje hnusný šedivý den plný lezavého mrholení, zatímco vevnitř praská oheň v krbu, na stole stojí konvice s horkým čajem, vedle ní čerstvé sušenky a vzduchem létají promyšlené invektivy, sarkastické šrapnely a smích. Svět je naprosto v pořádku.

 

*.*.*

 

„Johne! Sherlocku!“ zahlaholí už mírně ovíněná Molly, když se k nim prodere přes rozjařené hloučky se skleničkou v ruce. „Už jsem ani nečekala, že dorazíte. Natož oba! Odkdypak vymetáš mejdany?“ uculí se na Sherlocka.

„Ne že bych z toho byl dvakrát nadšený,“ utrousí Sherlock suše, „ale vzhledem k tomu, že by mě John jinak nutil koukat, jak si takzvaní herci svlékají uniformy, tak je večírek ještě docela snesitelná varianta.“

Molly překvapeně vykulí oči a div nevyprskne svůj drink. „Co prosím?“ „Star Trek,“ vmísí se John rychle do debaty. „Koukáme se na Star Trek. A pěkně kecá, když se lituje, jak u toho trpí, protože se mnou odkoukal už skoro všechny díly. A uniformy se tam zase tolik nesvlíkají. Pravda, dost často se trhají na strategických místech, ale…“

„No jo,“ zahihňá se Molly, „Kirkova holá hruď! To je pojem! Aspoň se měl Spock na co koukat, no,“ dodá rozjařeně.

„Co Spock,“ zeptá se John zmateně, „snad všechny ty ženský, ne?“ „No, ty taky. Ale Spock si rozhodně přišel na svý,“ zahihňá se Molly. John jen zavrtí hlavou.

„Ehm… Tobě na tom jejich slavným přátelství nepřijde vůbec nic krapítek podezřelý?“ uculí se znovu Molly a John stále jenom tiše zírá. „Ani… ne,“ přizná nakonec.

„Jéžiš, to jsi slepej, nebo co?“ rozmáchne se Molly v gestu tak obsáhlém, že si vyšplouchne ze skleničky drink. „To by neuniklo ani Andersenovi! Vždyť byli jeden z druhýho hotoví tak, že založili celý nový žánr!“

„Pitomost,“ přeruší ji John úsečně. „To je přece úplnej…“

 „A co všechny ty jejich mlsný pohledy a podivný konverzace o tom, jak se vzájemně potřebují, a žárlivý scény a tak?“

„To je úplně vytržený z kontextu,“ oponuje John, „vždyť to byli nejlepší kamarádi, ale nic jinýho!“

 „A pak ty osahávačky,“ nedá si Molly vzít slovo jen tak, „Spock si všechny kilometr od těla - a s Kirkem se bude klidně objímat! A neustále ošmatlávat a dokonce držet za ruku!“

 „Ježišmarjá, ty taky za vším vidíš bůhvíco. I to, co tam vůbec není!“ začíná se John rozčilovat. Proč sakra ženský mají věčnou touhu k sobě neustále párovat všechny lidi, kteří spolu kdy ztratí slovo?

„Co řešíte?“ vpadne do diskuze v tu chvíli Lestrade, kterého zrovna přestala bavit debata o fotbale, a už poněkud nejistě přivrávoral mezi ně. „Kirka a Spocka,“ odpoví Molly, zatímco John nasupeně mlčí.

„Jo tyhle dva buzíky…“ chápavě přikývne Greg. „Tak to já radši Novou generaci, když už teda.“

John po něm vztekle loupne očima. „Buzíky? I ty, Brute?“

„A ne snad?“ nechápavě zatřepe hlavou Lestrade. „Vždyť jsou to hošani jak vyšití!“

„Ne, to teda nejsou,“ odsekne John, který už toho má plné zuby. Co je to za svět, kde přátelství už neexistuje a nikdo ho nebere v potaz? „Jsou to důstojníci. V podstatě vojáci, který jeden na druhým závisí životem. Musí mít k sobě absolutní důvěru, a to prostě sbližuje, to ani teď v armádě není jiný,“ dostává se do varu. „Podle autorů měli ztělesňovat tehdejší představu čistýho přátelství dvou lidí bojujících za stejnou věc. A měli až takový bratrský pouto a-“

„No, tak před takovým bráškou bych se ve sprše pro mejdlo ohnout teda nechtěl,“ ozve se v Lestradovi opět diplomat.

John ho zpraží pohledem. „Haha. Hele, je mi docela smutno z toho, že se za vším dneska už vidí kdovíco. Každý kámoši hned podezřelí. To jako samotný přátelství vůbec nic neznamená a nemá žádnou cenu?!“

„Má,“ odpoví místo inspektora Molly. „Ale všechno taky má svý meze. Čistě logickej Spock tráví s Kirkem v skoro všechen čas, hrajou šachy, zápasí a věčně se ošmatlávají. Řeší nejosobnější věci a vyměňujou si repliky o pocitu bezpečí a emocionální odezvě,“ zachichotá se, a při slově emocionální se jí trochu zaplete jazyk. „To je platonický jako noha.“

„To už se k sobě lidi nemůžou přiblížit na míň jak metr, aby z toho hned nebyly řeči? Copak je tak nepochopitelný, že někdo může mít úplně normální platonický přátelství?“ John se dostává do takových obrátek, že Moly znervózní a bujarost ji rázem přejde. Jakoby se nebavili jen o blbém předpotopním seriálu. Zní to, skoro… skoro jako by mu někdo šlápnul na kuří oko, uvědomí si.

„Proč by nemohl mít nejlepšího jenom přítele? Zvlášť když, do prdele po tisící už, není gay!?!“ zařve vzápětí John, třesoucí se vzteky. Bez přemýšlení. Na celou hospodu.

Kolem se rozhostí hrobové ticho. Johnova ruka zděšeně vylétne k puse. Sherlock ho zaskočeně propaluje pohledem a jeho geniální mozek pádí rychlostí tisíc mil za vteřinu.

„To by samozřejmě mohl,“ odpoví po dlouhém váhání potichu Molly s pohledem upřeným do Johnových očí. „Jenom to vypadá úplně jinak.“

John stále jenom bezhlesně zírá a snaží se vstřebat, co to z něj vlastně vyletělo. Opravdu řekl, že- ? Opravdu v podstatě přiznal, že-? Ale tak to to přece není! Vůbec to tak není! Nebo že by…

 „A vůbec, vždyť je to úplně jedno,“ zmůže se nakonec na křečovitý úsměv Molly a pokusí se celou debatu nenápadně kopnout do autu. „Vždyť je to jenom blbej seriál z dob krále klacka, tak proč se tím-“

„Tak počkej, počkej, teď jsem z toho nějakej zmatenej,“ přeruší ji hlučně Lestrade, který přes alkoholový opar všeobecné zděšení nezaznamenal, „řešíme ještě Star Trek, nebo to už zase je Johnova oblíbená litanie o tom, jak není teplej?“

„Star Trek,“ probodne ho Molly zuřivým pohledem.

„Óukej. Takže ne John, ale úplně jinej blonďatej kapitán zabouchnutej do úplně jinýho vysokýho tmavovlasýho mimoně, co tvrdí, že nemá žádný city a jede čistě na logiku! Jasný. Úplně jiný dva týpci, co jsou pořád všude spolu a koukaj na sebe jak na svatej obrázek, ale jsou rozhodně jeeeenom kamarádi! Už je mi to úplně jasný! S-sorry, KAPITÁNE Watsone, se mi to krapííítek pomotalo! Vůbec nechápu proč! “ zahlaholí s úklonou směrem k Johnovi a opilecky se uchechtne.

John otevře pusu, aby ho setřel nějakým svým typickým suchým šlehem, ale jeho rozpoložení duchapřítomnosti příliš nepřeje. Nakonec pár vteřin zírá jak kapr na suchu a snaží se sestavit větu, načež to vzdá a pusu beze slova zase zavře. Molly je stejně tak neschopná slova a spokojí se s rádoby nenápadným gestikulováním, kterým se snaží rozjařeného inspektora umlčet.

Jako první se nakonec vzpamatuje Sherlock. „Největší detektivní mysl Londýna promluvila,“ prohlásí uštěpačně, ale tváří se mu hrne horkost a hlas zakolísá. „Alkohol už asi vyvraždil i ten chabý zbytek mozkových buněk, a zbytek plácá nesmysly na autopilota. Nicméně pokud bych se chtěl držet tématu, konstatoval bych, že pokud je mi známo, tak Kirk prohání každou sukni, která se mu dostane do zorného pole, a jeho rande nejdou ani spočítat. To by nám mohlo o jeho orientaci něco málo napovědět. Tedy těm bystřejším z nás.“

„No jó, samý rande, samá ženská! Ale všechny jenom na šukání!“ nastíní mu problematiku vztahů kapitána Kirka delikátně Lestrade. „S kolika z nich dělal i něco jinýho, hm? S bídou s jednou! Na kterou Spock celou dobu žárlil, mimochodem!“ zaryčí. „Kdepak, kámo, Kirk sice ojede, co se hýbe, ale tím to pro něj se ženskýma vadne. A sotva si zapíchá, vrátí se obdivně zírat na - tradááá? Na koho asi?

„Nesmysl,“ řekne strnule Sherlock, ale jeho sebejistota se kamsi vytratila. Chtěl by Lestrada nějak brutálně setřít, ale místo břitké odpovědi se mu v hlavě zformuje obličej Sarah. A pak Jenny. Clary. Monicy. Nudné učitelky. Všech těch otravných, nesnesitelných ženských, s kterými John spal. A vzápětí vzpomínka na bolestivé zatrnutí v hrudníku, kdykoliv si John obouval čerstvě vyčistěné boty a vyrážel z domu. Za nimi. Aby s nimi mluvil, smál se, dotýkal se jich, líbal je… A spal s nimi. Mimoděk sebou při té představě cukne. To všechno s nimi John dělal, dával jim svůj čas a pozornost a svoji něhu i vášeň, což upřímně, je dost bolestivé pomyšlení, jenže pak… pak je opouštěl. Protože si s nimi neměl co říct. Protože s nimi nechtěl trávit čas. Protože ho trávil s ním.

„Hovadina! Jak by Spock mohl žárlit? Vždyť nemá žádný lidský emoce! Je to studenej čumák, kterýmu jde jen o jeho milovanou logiku! Ne o m- o nikoho!“ vyhrkne v tu stejnou chvíli John.

Před sebou vidí Sherlockovy ledové oči _._  
„Láska je neurochemický defekt, kvůli kterému se prohrává…“  
„Být sám je ta nejlepší ochrana.“  
„Láska je nebezpečný handicap…“

„Jasně, že žárlil! To jen Kirk byl tak slepý, že to neviděl!“ odsekne Molly.

John s obtížemi polkne.

 _Všechna ta sabotovaná rande. Všechny ty rozchody, které Sherlock katalyzoval. Všechno to odhánění každé, která se k němu jenom přiblížila.  
„Nenuť mě o tebe soutěžit se Sherlockem Holmesem!“ _ Panebože.

„Dokonce se zasnoubil!“ vyhrkne zahlceně. „Sh-Spock! Se ženskou! Málem se oženil!“

_Janine v Sherlockově košili. Na Sherlockově klíně. Chichotání ve sprše. Polibek. Ten POLIBEK. Zásnubní prsten v sametové krabičce._

„No právě, málem!“ Molly zapomíná, že se pohybuje na proklatě tenkém ledě a nechává se znovu unést. „A bylo to snad z lásky? Ani náhodou! Pravý důvod byl úplně jinde!“

_Magnussen._

„Nikdo neví, jak vlastně vypadá Spockův typ,“ pokračuje, „za střízliva o nikoho nikdy zájem neprojevil. Takže může být pro mě za mě na chlapy!“

_Přítelkyně? Na to já moc nejsem._

„Zato ty pohledy… Ty pohledy, který si s Kirkem vyměňují,“ znovu se zahihňá. „Už jste někdy viděli podobný pohled u dvou hetero kámošů?“

 _Sherlockův propalující pohled v hale, adrenalin kolující v žilách a elektrizující napětí ve vzduchu._  
_Hřející, šťastný pohled nad čínou a stupidními seriály._  
 _Pronikavý až na dno duše, když se Sherlockova fenomenální mysl zaměří pouze na něj a John cítí, jak se všechna jeho tajemství rozplývají jako sníh na jarním slunci._

 „Pche, Kirk se podobným pohledem díval i na steak,“ vykoktá John s obtížemi. „On byl prostě… takový.“

„Pohledy jsou naprosto subjektivní, nespolehlivá metrika,“ přidává se Sherlock, „s velkým prostorem pro projekci vlastních představ.“

  
_Johnův obdivný pohled při obzvlášť působivé dedukci._  
_Nevěřícně pobavený pohled nad ukradeným popelníkem._  
 _Všechny ty dlouhé měkké pohledy, když si myslí, že ho Sherlock nevidí…_

„Ne takovéhle pohledy! Ty jsou úplně jednoznačné!“ vykřikne Molly. „A co všechno to osahávání, aha? Ruku na rameni bych neřešila, ale co ta podivná muchlovačka ve výtahu a tom, že se při výměně těl drželi za ruce! To vám přijde normální?“

„To bylo výjimečný, v enormním stresu!“ protestuje John. „To se nepočítá. A i kdyby! Jen proto, že ten jejich vztah je fakt těsnej, přece nemusí bejt… to, že jo. Každej dotek přece nemá kdovíjakej podtext!“  
  
_Sherlockova velká, hřejivá dlaň držící jeho vlastní na útěku před policií._  
 _Sherlockovy ruce pevně svírající jeho ramena._  
 _Sherlockova nahá chodidla ležérně opřená o jeho nohy._

Sherlock beze slova upírá pohled do své sklenice.  
  
_Johnovy nohy propletené s jeho._  
_Johnovy každodenní doteky na jeho předloktí, rameni, prstech svírajících hrnek s čajem._  
 _Doteky, které by od nikoho jiného nestrpěl, ale od Johna jsou… příjemné. Vítané._

„A co všechny ty řeči, jak Spocka potřebuje a dává mu emocionální jistotu, no?“

_„Rande je, když si dva lidi, co se mají rádi, vyrazí ven a dobře se baví.“ „Však přesně to jsem navrhoval.“_

„To je jen taková umělecká licence. Přehánění. Nechtějí tím říct, že…“ hlesne John chabě.

„Ale vždyť to vidí úplně každý! Ať známý nebo cizí, každý si toho okamžitě všimne,“ vrší Molly další a další argumenty, „ta chemie z nich přímo stříká!“

 _„Svíčka pro větší romantiku…“_  
_„My nejsme pár.“ „To teda jste.“_  
 _„Tady tě někdo miluje…“_  
 _„Taky ten váš tak chrápe?“_

„Lidi toho nakecají…“ kontruje John.

„Vždyť on pro něj umřel! Přímo jemu před očima! Jen, aby ho zachránil a…“ John zpopelaví. Molly se zděšeně zarazí v půli věty a ruce jí vyletí k ústům.

_Sherlock na kraji střechy nemocnice. Poslední krok do prázdna._

Molly mu opatrně položí ruku na rameno: „Ježíš. Promiň, já jsem blbá, nemyslela jsem…“

_Sherlockova zkrvavená tvář. Vyhaslé oči._

John se od ní odvrátí, třesoucí se rukou odloží nedopité pivo na nejbližší stůl a beze slova opustí lokál.

 

Ostatní bez pohnutí stojí na místě v hrobovém tichu. „Strašně mě to mrzí,“ o překot se snaží omluvit Molly, tiše a provinile, „Já jsem si vůbec neuvědomila, že bych mohla… Nechápu, jak jsem takovou kravinu mohla vůbec říct, já jsem prostě…“ zoufale hledá v Sherlockových očích alespoň záblesk soucitu nebo pochopení.

Sherlock jí však nevěnuje jediný pohled, několik vteřin zaváhá a pak i on beze slova odloží sklenici a vyrazí za Johnem.

Venku po něm není ani stopy, takže není potřeba být Sherlock Holmes, aby se člověk dovtípil, že si John společnost nepřeje. Na druhou stranu je ovšem potřeba být Sherlock Holmes na to, aby vám podobná přání ostatních byla úplně ukradená. Potřebuje s Johnem mluvit. Teď hned. Než se s tím vším vypořádá a jeho mozek si vymyslí nějakou báječnou krycí historku, od které se už nikdy neodchýlí a bude i nadále předstírat, že je všechno v nejlepším pořádku. Sherlock se pár vteřin rozmýšlí, načež zavrhne všechny ostatní alternativy a rázně vyrazí k řece.

Za chvíli už před sebou v nažloutlém světle lamp vidí známou postavu, tak přidá na už tak dost rychlém tempu. John od něj ještě není ani blíž než deset metrů, když bez jediného otočení naštvaně zařve: „Jdi pryč!“ Očividně se v oblasti dedukcí už stihnul něco přiučit.

Sherlock ho samozřejmě ignoruje, dostihne ho a položí mu ruku na rameno. S trhnutím ho otočí.

„Přece musíš vědět, že to udělal pro něj, Johne. Prostě musíš,“ zašeptá Sherlock naléhavě. „Obětoval se, aby on přežil! Za to si nezaslouží nenávist ani ignoraci ani vztek! Chtěl ho jenom zachránit,“ třese se Sherlockovi hlas.

John neřekne ani slovo a vší silou se snaží zůstat klidný.  Doufá, že okolní tma schová jeho chvějící se ruce i lesknoucí se oči.

„Copak to není ta největší oběť, jakou lze někomu přinést? Co by pro něj mohl ještě udělat víc?“ naléhá Sherlock víc a víc.

„Právě že pravý opak!“ zakřičí John zoufale. „Měl pro něj zůstat naživu! Ne umírat! A rozhodně ne přímo jemu před očima!“ hlas mu začíná přeskakovat a oči se mu plní slzami.

 „On v tu chvíli umřel taky, Sherlocku, víš? Život pro něj skončil,“ potichu vzlykne. „Tolik by si to s ním chtěl vyměnit, ale měl smůlu, zůstal trčet v hnusným, šedivým světě, bez smíchu, bez naděje, bez čehokoliv kromě bolesti tak nesnesitelný, že…“

„Ale on se nakonec vrátil,“ hlesne Sherlock, „neodešel navěky.“

„A tím se to jako maže?!“ vykřikne John. „Něco takovýho nesmažeš jen tak. Dá se to svým způsobem částečně pochopit, dá se to svým způsobem částečně odpustit. Jenže klíčový je to částečně. Některý rány se prostě nezahojí, Sherlocku, některý věci nelze odpustit. I kdyby byly dobře míněný,“ prudce si otře oči, znechucený vlastní slabostí.

„Mrzí mě to, Johne,“ přizná najednou Sherlock tiše a tak ztrápeně, že o pravdivosti těch slov John vůbec nepochybuje. „A jsem si jistý, že kdyby byl býval tušil, jakou bolest tím způsobí, že to vyřešil nějak jinak. Na něco by přišel. Jenže on to nevěděl. Myslím, že měl tendence se v téhle oblasti podceňovat a spoustu věcí nechápat, a tak podcenil i sílu jejich vzájemného pouta. Sílu citů jeho lidštější polovičky,“ jeho hlas ztrácí na jistotě, jak se dostává na tenký led.

Ruce se mu začínají potit a má strach, obrovský strach. Ale odhodlání je silnější – tuhle debatu už odkládali příliš, příliš dlouho. A teď už je čas.

„Možná, že ty city byly opravdu silnější, než je u přátel běžné. Jen to nikdy neviděl. Co myslíš, Johne?“ vyděšeně, ale odhodlaně se mu podívá do očí. „Bylo to jen přátelství?“

John pár vteřin jen rozpačitě zírá, načež s obtížemi polkne a uhne pohledem.

„Já… eh…no, nikdy jsem o tom až tak nepřemýšlel,“ rozhodne se nakonec celou situaci zahrát do autu a doufá, že to zní o dost důvěryhodněji, než ve skutečnosti je.

„Tak to dneska úplně neznělo,“ kontruje bleskově Sherlock. „Naopak to vypadalo, že to máš promyšlené poměrně důkladně.“ Odmlčí se a počká, až se na něj John znovu podívá. „A myslím, že je nejvyšší čas se o svůj názor podělit.“

Jakoby Sherlockova slova zdeformovala časoprostor - vzduch zhoustne, čas se zpomalí. Zírají jeden na druhého, srdce tlukoucí až v krku, dlaně ledové.

John bolestně zavře oči a zhluboka se nadechne. Tak do toho, Johne, ať to máš za sebou, povzbudí se v duchu.

„No, dobře, tak dřív jsem si to myslel. Jenže teď… už si vlastně nejsem vůbec jistý,“ vypraví ze sebe, ztěžka, ale odhodlaně s pohledem upřeným kamsi pod nohy.

„Je pravda, že takhle se kamarádi nechovají,“ připustí. Když to Sherlock chce, tak to má mít. Žádné servítky.

„Spock zaprvý lže, že nemá emoce. Samozřejmě že je má, jen se je úplně hloupě snaží potlačit a myslí si, že je tím má pod kontrolou. Pendrek má. Sice to je tajemnej vysokej a tmavovlasej mimozemšťan, kterej si řídí hlavně logikou a v citech nehorázně plave,“ začíná se dostávat do ráže a podívá se Sherlockovi přímo do očí, „ale rozhodně je má. Víc, než by si kdo byl pomyslel. A pekelně ho děsí.“

Tentokrát uhne první pohledem Sherlock: „No i kdyby, čímž rozhodně nechci říct, že máš pravdu, co by mu byly emoce co platné? Kam by je měl směřovat, když ten zatracený blonďák prohání každou ženskou, kterou potká?“ vypálí vzápětí.

„V tomhle měl ale Lestrade pravdu, odpoví John, „sice svádí ženský, ale všimnul sis, že by snad měl s nějakou smysluplnej vztah? Neměl. Nechtěl mít, nemohl mít. Protože ho měl celou dobu někde jinde. Co na tom, že nikdy nepřiznanej nahlas. Co mu taky zbývalo? Nikdy nezaznamenal ani náznak zájmu, ani sebemenší naději na úspěch. A není to typ na vstup do kláštera. Takže když nemohl mít, co doopravdy chtěl, musel si najít alespoň nějakou záplatu, aby se dočista nezbláznil.“

„Hodně divné řešení,“ utrousí Sherlock po chvilkové pauze. „Já to spíš vidím tak, že mu to tak vyhovovalo. A jestli si náhodou sem tam na chvíli myslel, že by mu to s jeho přehnaně logickým důstojníkem mohlo klapat, tak tu myšlenku radši hezky rychle zahnal. Byl zvyklý střídat ženské jak ponožky, všechno se mu brzy omrzelo, nedokázal udržet péro v kalhotech ani chvíli. Za jak dlouho by ho omrzel i Spock? Jak rychle by začal koukat jinam? A nejenom koukat?“ vyjede Sherlock útočně.

„To nemyslíš vážně!“ dostane se do varu i John, „jakože ho ten nejchytřejší, nejzajímavější člověk, kterýho zná, člověk, s kterým tráví většinu času, omrzí stejně rychle jako nějaká pipka, co ze všeho nejradši chodí na výstavy paličkovaných krajek? Tomu přece nemůžeš věřit! Ať už se to má s jeho orientací jakkoliv, je celkem dost jasný, že ho nikdo jiný nikdy nefascinoval tak jako on!“

Sherlock zarytě mlčí.

„Víš, co si myslím?“ pokračuje John nemilosrdně. „Myslím si, že to je jen jedna velká výmluva. Myslím, že pan Logika se jen trápí pocity vlastní nedostatečnosti. A prostě se úplně normálně bojí, že se to nevyvede, nebo to podělá sám, nebo prostě jen zjistí, že to nefunguje. A skončí se zlomeným srdcem. A bojí se toho natolik, že to vůbec nechce zkoušet a raději se snaží svůj strach obhájit jakýmikoliv alespoň vzdáleně logickými důvody. Důvody, které mu dovolí do toho vůbec nejít a nevyjít z toho jako srab, ale jako zdatnej stratég. Místo, aby si svůj strach přiznal a popral se s tím, tak to radši všechno hodí na Kirka a jeho randění. Což je, mimochodem, fakt pěkná srabárna!“

Vteřiny odtikávají a nikdo z nich nemluví. „Ne, on jenom ví, že je potřeba vzít v úvahu i realitu,“ zatřese nakonec Sherlock bolestně hlavou. „Ne jenom zbožná přání. A navíc-„

„Nebuď srab, Sherlocku!“ přeruší ho náhle John. „Neříkal jsi náhodou asi tak před pěti vteřinama, že nastal čas na upřímnost? Tak se laskavě řiď vlastní radou!“

Sherlock chvíli mlčí, nadechne se, aby něco řekl, a ústa zase zavře. Nakonec ze sebe váhavě vypraví: „No… asi… asi máš pravdu. V něčem. Potíž je v tom, že i kdyby Spock city měl, i kdyby dokázal překonat svůj strach, tak by vůbec netušil, jak je vyjádřit. Jak se podle nich chovat. Nedokázal by…“ hlas se mu zlomí a do tváří se hrne horkost.

„To nevadí,“ přeruší ho John. „To by vůbec nevadilo, protože kapitán je lidský za oba dost. On to ví, Sherlocku. Ví, že mimozemšťana zvyklého jenom na logiku vlastní city děsí k smrti.“

Sherlock sebou při těch slovech mimoděk cukne.

„Ví, že se v nich vůbec nevyzná, matou ho a sám sebou za to opovrhuje. Myslím, že by s tím uměl pracovat. Netlačit na pilu, pomoct mu zmírnit paniku, která se ho vždycky zmocní, když si uvědomí, že mu emoce přerostly přes hlavu.“

Johnovy oči se vpíjí do Sherlockových, vzduch kolem je hustší a hustší a všudypřítomný bzukot londýnského života jako by zmizel v ohlušujícím tichu. Svět se smrsknul jen na ně dva.

„Jen by musel vědět, že má šanci. Že si to všechno nenamlouvá. Protože upřímně, z těch smíšených signálů už začíná pomalu bláznit,“ hlesne John.

„Jenomže,“ ztěžka ze sebe vypraví Sherlock, jehož sytý baryton najednou zní přiškrceně a zajíkavě, „pořád to nic nemění na tom, že to není dobrý nápad. Jsou příliš jiní, vůbec se k sobě nehodí. Jeden umanutý magor, druhý by rád normální život, který mu ten první ale nemůže dát. Zázraky se nedějí, nemůžeš nikoho takhle zázračně předělat, když není střižený na život v páru. Ať už snaží sebevíc, ať už se oba snaží, co jim chvíli stačí. Fungovalo by to možná chvíli, ale co potom? Až to začne skřípat? A potíže se nabalí a ty rozdíly budou vyplouvat na povrch pořád víc a víc a nakonec se všechno rozsype a on odejde už navždycky a-„

Rozjíždějící se paniku náhle utne Johnova dlaň na jeho tváři.

„To se nestane, Sherlocku,“ skoro zašeptá s pohledem upřeným do Sherlockových měňavých očí. „Na to ho moc dobře zná. Ví, do čeho jde.“

Sherlockův dech se zrychluje, oči tmavnou rozšiřujícími se zornicemi a krční tepna pulsuje jako o závod. „Ale…“ pokusí se o poslední chabý protest, ale John ho ani nenechá domluvit.

„Nejspíš to věděl už od chvíle, kdy pro něj zastřelil taxíkáře,“ přizná. Sherlockovi i sám sobě. Konečně, konečně si přiznává celou pravdu, a jakoby z něj spadla obrovská tíha, v hrudníku mu začíná bublat euforie a úlevou se mu chce smát a brečet najednou.

„Ve Star Treku nikdy žádní taxikáři nebyli,“ poučí ho Sherlock v marné snaze zachovat si alespoň zbytky důstojnosti, ale už se mu netřesou jenom ruce, začíná se chvět úplně celý.

„Výborná dedukce, pane Spocku,“ usměje se John a vezme Sherlockovu hlavu do obou dlaní. „Tak… logická.“

Sherlock ještě stihne dotčeně zvednout jedno obočí, ale jeho blonďatý kapitán už to neocení, protože si ho v tu chvíli přitáhne k sobě, s nevýslovnou něhou přitiskne své rty na jeho... A statečně se vydá tam, kam se dosud nikdo nevydal.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za pozornost, doufám, že se líbilo! Ať už ano, nebo ne, dejte mi to vědět v komentáři! :-)


End file.
